Misadventures
by DI Gremlin
Summary: Danny Griffin has been forced to work as a Team Rocket Grunt for nine years, but now, he wants to leave. But leaving Team Rocket is a near impossible task. When an opportunity presents itself to Danny, can he take the risks and finally escape the wicked organisation? Contains strong language and some adult themes.
1. Prologue

Danny looked at the man. He was wearing all black, and his shirt had a big red 'R' on the front. This man had to be a Team Rocket Grunt. The man looked back with a piercing stare that seemed to go further than Danny's eyes. Then, his eyes darted around Danny, his scruffy clothes to his grubby hands.  
"Quit staring kid." he snarled.  
"Sorry mister," Danny said "But I was wondering if you could tell me how to join Team Rocket."  
"What?" the grunt said, bursting with laughter "You think that you could join Team Rocket?" Danny nodded. "Well then come along kid, we'll get you tested."

Danny Griffin was only ten. His father had left the family before he even knew him and that left him and his mother penniless. His mother had just about managed to get him into school, but their food supply was running low and nobody would accept a job from either Danny or his mother. So Danny found an alternative: joining Team Rocket. Whilst he didn't particularly want to, it was the only way he could earn some money and help keep his mother alive. When his mother told him what his father had done, he'd made a promise to himself. To keep his mother alive until he found his father. Now Danny was getting a job. He didn't have any Pokémon, you had to pay for them and who in their right mind would hire a ten year old? Team Rocket had been gaining power and members though, so Danny had had the idea of joining but he dare not tell his mother. If she ever found out what crimes he would have to commit to earn money... he shuddered to think what she'd do.  
"Here we are kid, Team Rocket HQ." They were standing outside a huge building with fortified walls and lookouts at the top. "Come on then kid, hurry up!" the grunt snapped as Danny just gazed at the tremendous structure.  
"Sorry mister." Danny said and ran along to catch up. Soon, they reached a man with blue hair wearing white.  
"A kid that wants to join sir. Permission to test him sir."  
The man with blue hair looked Danny in the eye and said "Do you have any Pokémon?"  
"No sir." Danny felt himself shiver. This man was menacing.  
"How rude of me, my name is Archer and I'm an executive here at Team Rocket. Now then, a quick and simple test: get a Pokémon."  
"But sir, I have no money..."  
"Your point?" Archer snapped "I didn't say how to get it did I? Now run along child, and return with a Pokémon."

* * *

The chance presented itself nicely later that day. A man in a trench coat was sitting on a bench, going through some paperwork with a couple of Pokéballs laid beside him. Danny crept round the back of the bench, taking care as to not tread on any twigs or he would be seen and punished. His hand could just about slip through one of the gaps in the bench and take one of the balls. But the trouble was not being seen. However, the man seemed busy with his paperwork so Danny grabbed one of the balls at random, slipped it into his pocket, and walked off. Once he was well away from the man he threw the ball up and out popped a Treecko. It looked around, presumably for its master but could not find it. It seemed angry, no not angry more relieved. Danny wondered why. At any rate, he had succeeded with his trial.  
"Well little Treecko," he said "This is the start for us two. It may not be a path that either of us want, but it's a path we must take. Now can we try to get along? It will make things so much easier." the Treecko looked at Danny and smiled, giving a cry of its name as it did so. "Well then, I guess it's time to finish those trials... for Mum."

* * *

_Well, here is the start of another story. I've sort of stopped Heart of a Mermaid for now but you never know, if I have time, I may restart it. In any case, I've been thinking about this story for a while and have the first few chapters written although, I most likely won't update too regularly. Don't forget to review, praise or criticism._


	2. 9 Years Later

9 Years later...

Danny was on his way to Archer's office to ask for his holiday. Every member of Team Rocket got four weeks holiday a year, it was up to them when to use it and there were to be no questions asked about it. Danny had decided that this year, he would use his four weeks all at once so he could see his mother properly. But he had also chosen this time because he had managed to purchase tickets to the Pokéathlon, an event which happened every four years that was usually only attended by the rich. However, Danny had saved his money and had finally gotten the tickets, now he had to hope that Archer would let him go.  
"Enter," came Archer's voice when Danny knocked on the door. "Ah, Danny, this is convenient."  
Danny frowned "What is? I'm here to ask for my holiday. All four weeks."  
"Not a good time Danny, there are more important matters at hand."  
"Like what? Stealing a shiny Pokémon can hardly be classed as important."  
"Well first of all, you are getting promoted to a Team Rocket Commander."  
"Commander?" Danny stuttered. For nine long years he had been a grunt and now they were going to promote him?  
"Yes, we could use another commander with all of these new recruits to handle and you deserve more than the pay you get." Archer replied. Well, it was true enough. They had been slowly gaining more recruits after 'Gold's Radio Storm' as they called it. And Danny's wage was barely enough to feed himself, let alone his mother. "You'll get to handpick your own team, it should consist of at least ten members."  
Danny thought for a moment. He needed the money really. And if he could handpick his own team then missions could be a bit more light hearted and wouldn't have the cruelty that most Rocket grunts had. "OK then," Danny said "I'll be a commander. But I want you to keep your word Archer, I pick my own team. And I still want that holiday."  
"I'll give you two weeks, maximum."  
Danny considered it before reaching out his hand. "Deal."

* * *

Cherrygrove City was in sight now. Danny's home town was so close, and this time he'd have more than a week to stay, it would be a proper holiday. He walked past the Pokémon Centre, taking a brief look inside as he passed. It was as he remembered. Pink haired Nurse Joy was standing behind the counter with her faithful Chansey beside her. She was talking to a red haired woman. Was it Ariana? No, it couldn't be, she wasn't allowed to follow him when he was on holiday. Danny carried on, wondering if Ariana had broken the rules and come here but then all thoughts of Team Rocket left his mind. He had reached his mother's house. Carefully, he took out his key and inserted it into the keyhole. It clicked and the door swung open.  
"Mum!" Danny cried out "Mum, I'm home."  
"Danny?" came the voice of his mother. "Is that you?" Danny's mother walked into the hallway from the kitchen and her eyes looked with his. "Oh, sweetheart I missed you!" Danny ran up to her and hugged her tightly. After all these years, there had been one constant in his work: his resolve. Danny's resolve never strayed from his mother and he had been forced to commit many crimes in order to keep her alive and well.  
"I've got two weeks with you now Mum, let's make the most of them." Danny said as his mother just smiled at him and gestured towards the lounge asking for him to take a seat. "I want you to have this Mum." Danny said, handing over a small amount of money to his mother.  
"Where do you get all this money darling?" his mother asked. She always asked this question but this was the one question he would never be able to answer.  
"From work." he answered nervously.  
"But where do you work? You've never introduced me to your colleagues."  
"C'mon Mum, I don't like to talk about work."  
"Fine then, no more work questions." she smiled. Danny never knew how she managed to keep so upbeat and happy despite her situation. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
Danny paused for a moment. "No," he said quietly."No, a few weeks ago, I broke up with my girlfriend. She was nice though." It was true. He had accidently started a row with his girlfriend, Kirstie, and she had said that the relationship was over. It was a real shame though, she had been one of the few people in Team Rocket who cared about Pokémon and she was pretty. Danny tried not to think about her, she was probably his only chance of getting something decent out of life and he'd blown it.  
"I'm sorry Danny," his mother said in her soothing, caring voice "These things happen darling, but you'll pull through." He hoped so. One day, Danny would leave Team Rocket. One day, Danny would get married. One day, Danny would do his mother proud. But nobody could leave Team Rocket without punishment. A punishment that always resulted in death. So for now, Danny just did what he was told, accepted the reward and kept his mother living. It was the best he could possibly do with this wretched life.

* * *

_Well here's the first real chapter, enjoy. The first few chapters are mainly for introductory purposes but still, I tried to put in some drama. Don't forget to review, praise or criticism._


	3. An Old Acquanitance

"Have a nice time Danny!"  
"I will Mum!" Danny said, waving to his mother as he boarded the magnet train for Goldenrod City. Today was finally the day of the Pokéathlon. Danny had been waiting for this day for years and now it had finally come. He checked his ticket again. Block R, row D, seat 17. Danny had memorized this by now but to be honest he was slightly paranoid about losing the ticket so he continuously checked his hand for it. He glanced at his watch. 8:23. If the train was on time, nothing should be a problem. Hopefully.

"Goldenrod City." came the voice of the announcer on the train and Danny swiftly moved out of the doors and into the bustling station. Of course, it was packed. However, being a thief had helped with dealing with crowds so he managed to slip through fairly easily. A brisk walk among others and he had soon reached a gate. He passed through the gate, flashing his ticket at the guards as he walked. Danny exited the gate and turned the corner to a magnificent sight. The Pokéathlon Dome. A tunnel lead to its automatic glass doors, above which stood the Pokéathlon symbol, a fist half way through a punch. Three columns rose out of the dome structure and were spurting fire.  
"Whoa," Danny whispered to himself, in awe of the dome. There were a few safety checks on him to ensure he wasn't a dangerous criminal and that his ticket was real. This gave Danny a chuckle. His ticket was real but it wouldn't have taken a lot of effort to fool the checks. He was directed to the block that he should enter and then his row. "Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen." he said, counting the seats until he found the one that matched his ticket but someone was already there. A woman with blazing red hair. For a horrible moment, he thought it was Ariana but it wasn't. It was the same woman from the other day but she seemed vaguely familiar to him. A distant memory from years ago. "Excuse me," he said "But I think you're in my seat."  
"Oh," said the woman, turning around "Sorry, I didn't realise." She had blue eyes. Bright blue eyes. From out of nowhere he remembered.  
"Abbie?"  
"Yes wh-" she paused, looking at his face "Is that Danny? The kid who disappeared from school in year 6?"  
"That's me." Danny replied "Who'd thought I'd ever see someone from school again?"  
"Certainly nobody from class, where did you go?"  
"I'm not sure myself." Danny said, covering his true identity even to Abbie, a girl who hardly knew him. "Hey, the games are starting!" It was true, the athletes were entering the stadium and an announcers voice was ringing through the dome. "This is going to be epic."

* * *

It was the last event of the games but it was the one they'd been waiting for. The cross-partner-relay. This was the most prestigious event a Pokéathlete could win as it involved both human and Pokémon, working together to be the best.  
"Who's gonna win?" Abbie yelled above the roars of the crowd as the athletes positioned themselves.  
"I don't want to guess." said Danny, cryptically "I want to watch and enjoy."  
"Three, two, one... Go!" the announcer yelled and they were off. Two of the Pokémon involved in the first leg were taking the lead but it was tight. "I think Poliwrath has taken the lead!" the announcer shouted. Even with a microphone he was having to yell above the noise.  
"No, Combusken's got it!" Danny screamed as Combusken came in front of Poliwrath but barely.  
"Combusken's lead is increasing!" the announcer cried. It was true. The Pokémon phase was coming to a close but Poliwrath was clearly out of steam. In a swift move, Combusken had handed the baton over to its human partner, Matthew. "A slick change is just what those two wanted!" the announcer could barely control his excitement and neither could the crowd. They were on their feet cheering. "But Poliwrath has exchanged to Magnus and he is speeding like a bullet!"  
"C'mon Magnus!" Abbie was screaming at the top of her voice but it was hardly audible to Danny who was right next to her.  
"Wait, Magnus is catching up to Matthew!" the announcer yelled as Magnus accelerated at breakneck pace, closing the gap between the two. "They can see the line! It's Matthew! Wait, no, it's Magnus! Oh no it's too close it's..." a bang sounded and a huge cheer went up in the crowd.  
"Who won?" Danny demanded.  
"IT'S A NEW WORLD RECORD SET BY MAGNUS AND POLIWRATH, I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!" the announcer was screaming his heart out as the big screen showed Magnus' moustache over the line a millimetre before Matthews nose. The crowd were yelling and cheering and roaring, they had just witnessed one of the most spectacular races in the history of Pokéathlon.  
"So," said Abbie as people began to leave the dome "Do you wanna come round my place now?"  
"What?" Danny blurted out, shocked by her offer. He thought about it briefly and then texted his mother, checking that it would be ok. "Yeah, yeah that'd be great."

* * *

"Well, this is it." Abbie said, gesturing around her home. It wasn't much. But to Danny, this was the best quality house he'd ever been in.  
"This is a nice place." he said, not wanting to give away that he lived underground with Team Rocket.  
"So," Abbie started as Danny took in the surroundings "Do you have your own place?"  
"Erm... no, I live with my Mum."  
"So you probably don't have a girlfriend."  
"That's quite an accusation to make." Danny said, taking a step closer to her.  
"Well, maybe, you can prove it to be false." she said and then, without warning, she had her arms wrapped around him and she was kissing him, guiding him over to a chair, which he sat down in and he kissed her back. She sat on his lap, wrapped her legs around his waist and took hold of his arms. A warning light flashed in Danny's mind but it was too late. _Clink!_  
"Oh shit," Danny said as Abbie got up and went round the back of the chair to ensure the handcuffs were on properly.  
"Right then Danny," said Abbie, her voice now firm and demanding. "We are going to have a little talk."  
"About wh-" Danny stooped abruptly, as she hit him across the cheek. "Fuck!" he yelled as the pain kicked in.  
"You'll get your turn, don't worry. We are going to have a talk about Team Rocket."


	4. A Means of Escape

How could Danny have let this happen? He'd never been caught before and now there was a serious danger of Team Rocket's true grip on Johto being revealed.  
"Team Rocket was disbanded years ago. You should know that." Danny said, trying his best not to give anything away with his face.  
"Oh, no," said Abbie, feeling his jacket for Pokéballs. "I know that you are a part of Team Rocket. And you will kindly tell me where they are hiding." She found his Pokémon and took them away. "And, now I have your Pokémon as well, so if you'd like to start talking now, we could avoid some hassle."  
"Oh, Abbie. Just when I thought we were going to get along." Danny was stalling her, trying to think of an escape plan. She had five Pokéballs in her hand, all presumably his and somehow, she knew that he was a part of Team Rocket. The handcuffs felt secure, and from this position, there was no way he could pick them. The only thing he could reach was his watch. His watch!  
"Don't let this talk escalate Daniel, the truth will emerge in the end."  
"Really?" said Danny grinning as he put his thumb and forefinger on either side of his watch. "Because I'd say that I have the upper hand."  
"Don't fool yourself." Abbie snapped and Danny squeezed the buttons, releasing the cap.  
"Leaf blade!" he yelled as Sceptile jumped out of its hiding place and slashed the cuffs in half. Danny was free. "Pin her against the wall!"  
"Wha-" Abbie got cut off mid sentence as Sceptile darted over to her and used his leaf blades to trap her neck against the wall.  
"Don't forget the legs." Danny ordered and Sceptile, trapped them too. Danny walked over to her and took away her Pokémon but took his back. "Don't actually hurt her buddy."  
"Don't act like you care about Pokémon."  
"Don't act like you know stuff about Team Rocket. Not all grunts are what you think." Danny said, trying to keep her quiet whilst he thought to himself. Sceptile gave a growl. "I'm trying to think buddy, I'm trying."  
"So you do care?"  
"Abra," Danny said, ignoring Abbie as he tossed Abra's Pokéball up. "Lock all exits and close all curtains." Without moving, Abra closed the curtains and locked the door.  
"How did you find out that I work for Team Rocket?"  
"Different pieces of information pieced together. Then I followed you."  
"So us meeting at the Pokéathlon was no coincidence."  
"No," Abbie admitted "But I was wrong. I don't think you want to be part of Team Rocket."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"You care about Pokémon, you live with your Mum, you left school at ten."  
"So?" Danny snapped.  
"So you probably joined as a kid because you had no choice and now you can't leave."  
"Hm..." Danny was thinking. She had deduced a lot. But she seemed blissfully unaware of the big picture.  
"I can help you leave. I'm part of an organisation built to stop gangs like Team Rocket gaining power. We can bring them down."  
"Well," Danny said. He was sceptical because of her managing to fool him earlier but whatever way he looked at it, she seemed to offer a means of escape even if it was jail. "Let her go Sceptile." he said and he gave Abbie her Pokémon back. "Take me to your leader."

* * *

"This is the grunt?" a tall, thin man said.  
"Technically," said Danny "I'm a commander."  
"Ooh, very fancy." the man said. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties and he had long brown hair. "I'm Steve Milverton by the way, the leader of this organisation."  
"Danny, Danny Griffin." Danny replied, extended his hand and receiving a firm shake.  
"The others aren't here right now so I'll just give you the situation." he said, walking over to his computer and sitting down. "It has come to our attention that Team Rocket has returned. And we're going to need to get inside, find out what's going on and put a stop to this."  
"Well, not quite." Danny said. It was just as he feared. The organisation was unaware of the real situation. "Let me tell you where you've gone wrong. First of all, Team Rocket never went away so it can't return."  
"It was disbanded by Red though. And then by Gold. You can't say those things never happened."  
"When Red defeated Giovanni, Giovanni fled. But the rest of Team Rocket held. Many grunts got fired but I guess I got lucky and stayed in. Then, we gained more recruits and tried to find Giovanni but then came Gold's Radio Storm but this time, Archer publicly said that we were disbanding when really we went underground."  
"Underground?"  
"Literally. We went into hiding and again fired many members but not as many this time. In the five years since then, we've slowly been gaining recruits but we learned from our mistakes. We kept a low profile and only hired those with the skills to avoid another disaster. Now, Team Rocket's grip on the Johto region is very strong, stronger than it ever has been but this time nobody even knows we exist."  
"How strong is this grip?" Steve asked, clearly shocked by this revelation.  
"Well, we've got more numbers than ever before and they are all capable of stealing and battling. They are all skilled. Also, we have control of all CCTV cameras in Johto."  
"You're kidding."  
"I'm serious. Team Rocket spends a long time planning missions now. In the past, we've been rash and have been caught. Team Rocket likes to make sure that the mission is a success so we spent about a year in siding with the CCTV operators. That's why no images of theft are ever found."  
"This doesn't sound good," said Steve, scratching his chin. "We'll definitely need somebody to infiltrate them."  
Danny laughed. "Impossible. Team Rocket likes to make sure, remember? They'd never let anyone in who was part of a public organisation."  
"Well," said Abbie, who had remained quiet throughout. "It's a good thing this organisation isn't public."  
"Then there's a slim chance. But you'll need a good actor, someone who can fool Rockets."  
"Wasn't hard the first time." Abbie said, fluttering her eyelashes. Danny gave a chuckle.  
"We'll also need you to help us." said Steve "We could use your knowledge and you could protect young Abbie if she gets in."  
"That would be suicide." said Danny, dismissing the idea. "What's in it for me?"  
"Once a Rocket, always a Rocket." said Steve, chuckling. "We'll keep your mother safe." Danny considered it for a moment. A chance to bring down Team Rocket and keep his mother safe?  
"You have yourself a deal."

* * *

_Well, here you go, chapter 3 ready for you to read. Don't forget to review, praise or criticism._


	5. Gang Reduction and Extermination Squad

"Everyone, this is Danny Griffin. He's part of Team Rocket but now he's joining the Gang Reduction and Extermination Squad to help us from the inside." Steve said to his four team members. There were two that Danny didn't recognise.  
"GRES." Danny said "It's not the most catchy of names but I guess it'll do."  
The man on the far right had grey spiky hair and he extended his hand to Danny. "I'm Professor Oak - if you didn't know that already." Oak added to the end and sighed. Next was Abbie but he had already known those two. It was the other two people who were new to him.  
"I'm Thomas, but you can call me Tom. I'm more of a field type of agent" One of them said. He was about the same height as Danny and had blonde hair. He looked strong.  
"Nice to meet you Tom." Danny replied, trying to be polite, but it was something he'd never quite got the hang of.  
"And I'm Jack. I do all of the technological aspects that must be undertaken." Danny must have looked at him blankly because he quickly added "I'm a techy." Jack looked like a stereotypical nerd in Danny's mind. He was short and wore big framed glasses. It was almost as if he was trying to make himself look like a nerd.  
"So all introductions sorted," said Steve looking at his new team of five positively. "Danny, have you got an idea of how to get Abbie into Team Rocket?"  
"Well, it should be fairly easy," Danny said "She just has to do some small scale stealing in places with CCTV cameras. The Team Rocket executives will see her and will bring her in for some testing. You just have to make sure that there is no evidence to show that she could work against Team Rocket. The tiniest shred of information that may swing her against Team Rocket and they will not test her. If she does get in then she can always come to me for help. She probably won't be able to bring any equipment with her but I won't be checked on my entry to our base so I could smuggle some in."  
"Oh, equipment!" Jack shouted out suddenly and softly slapped himself. "I forgot to give you some equipment Danny."  
"Um... OK..." Danny stuttered.  
"You can give him some if he's done explaining." Frank said.  
"Yeah, alright then. Equip me." Danny said to Jack who walked briskly down to the basement whilst Danny followed.  
"This is your new car, the F-Type Jaguar. Of course it's not the best of cars but we made a few adjustments."  
"Whoa," Danny breathed, as he stared at his first ever car. It was red and had a symbol of a leaping jaguar on it. This was the car of his dreams. "That is beautiful."  
"Obviously, it's an automatic because you've never driven before." Jack said in a matter of fact tone. "Next up, we have your standard bulletproof vest, it adjusts itself to your body and blends in with your skin tone, so it's practically invisible and it won't worsen your flexibility."  
"There's no way that will stop a bullet."  
"It softens the blow so it turns from a killing shot to a badly injuring shot."  
"Right..."  
"And this is the real beauty. It's a camera but it goes in your eye. Virtually undetectable, it will be our eyes and ears in there. And only one way to get the thing out but it would most likely give you brain damage so we can be sure that you won't switch sides."  
"How do you get it in?" Danny asked as Jack picked up the tiny tube.  
"Like this." in a flash, Jack placed one hand on Danny's forehead and pinned it on the table. He raised the hand holding the EyeCam and brought it down hard and fast into Danny's eye. And then came the pain.

* * *

"Welcome back Danny," Proton said, his eyes never moving from his computer screen. "I trust you had a nice holiday." Proton was a dangerous man. From the day Danny joined Team Rocket he had been afraid of Proton and whilst some feelings of fear were gone, he could never truly say that Proton did not scare him. He always spoke in a cool yet sinister tone and everyone in Team Rocket knew that he was molesting female grunts. But, he had to go to Proton to submit his wanted team members.  
"It was good sir. I nicked a car sir." Danny replied. He had decided to damage his brand new car slightly so that it wouldn't look suspicious.  
"Excellent, we'll get you a permanent parking space so that you don't have to pay to park." Proton looked up at Danny and smiled a cruel smile. "Have you decided on your team yet?"  
"Most of 'em sir. Here's the list." Danny passed a piece of paper with names and pictures on it. He had put one as "new grunt" so that he could try and incorporate Abbie into his team who was yet to perform the planned robbery.  
"Ok... yes... well that all seems to be in order and in a few weeks or so you can pick your new grunt. We'll relocate your chosen grunts to your new bunker, it's in D7." Proton said, clicking the mouse of his computer as he went down the list. He then threw Danny a bag of security passes for his new bunker.  
"Thank you sir." Danny said as he left Proton's office, breathing a sigh of relief. He turned left and headed towards his new bunker. In a couple of minutes, he had reached D7 so he took out a security pass and slotted through the scanner. The light turned green and the door slid open. It was larger than an average bunker as it had one main room and five other doors leading to five separate bedrooms each with five bunk beds inside. The main room had a table, an armchair, two sofas and a monitor which presumably issued important messages. It was a little crammed but it did seem to have enough room to accommodate his new team. Danny set down the bag of passes and then sat down in the one armchair. Danny looked around the bunker and saw no cameras so he spoke. "Jack, Abbie needs to do it within the next few days, tomorrow if possible or we run the risk of her not being in my team. Leave me a message when she's done Ok?" It felt odd speaking to nobody but the pain still lingered in his eye, reminding him of the EyeCam. A few seconds passed and then the monitor switched on, showing the outside of the bunker.  
"Open the door Griffin." The monitor showed a pretty, ginger girl with brown eyes. She looked annoyed.  
Danny found a small microphone on the table and said "Try using some manners, House." and he pressed the button by the door to open it. The girl stormed in and slumped into the armchair.  
"I will kill you Danny, if it is the last thing I do."  
"Now why would you do that Kirstie? It would be quite mean, especially as I'm your commander now." Danny said smugly. He knew Kirstie would be annoyed that he asked for her to be on his team but the requirements for people to be on his team included those who treat Pokémon nicely, people who didn't want to be part of Team Rocket and people who he knew. She had conveniently slipped into all of them.  
"You just had to ask for me didn't you?" she said, standing up and walking over to him. "You didn't think it'd be awkward? You didn't think of anyone else who could be your slave?"  
"Jeez, you need to calm down. And c'mon, this'll make missions a whole lot more fun and you didn't think I'd just leave you to Proton did you?" he had stopped her from talking at least. But then she looked at his right eye, no, she stared at it.  
"What the hell is wrong with your eye?"  
"Nothing." Danny said quickly.  
"It's different, the colour's not normal." Kirstie was stubborn, observational and his ex-girlfriend so she could notice the 'virtually undetectable' difference in his eye.  
"Maybe it's an infection, I'll get it checked out." Danny said and turned away from her gaze. He had wanted to convert her to a GRES member but this was far too soon. First he needed Abbie on the team. "Yours is middle room, bottom bunk, make yourself at home."  
"And yours is?"  
"Middle room, top bunk."  
"Unbelievable..." she muttered and turned away, setting her bag down by the room.  
"Well it's not like we're sleeping in the same bed, I mean, everyone else would hear it."  
"That was the past Danny, get over it." Soon, Danny thought, soon, he would regain her friendship and then hopefully build up a revolution from the inside of Team Rocket. Well, maybe a few years and then that could happen.

* * *

_So here's the next chapter, enjoy. I'm having some internet problems right now, so chapters may not be uploaded as frequently as usual but I think it will be fixed soon. Don't forget to review, praise or criticism._


	6. A Battle of Dragons

"You are a terrible driver." Kirstie said, in the passenger seat of Danny's new Jaguar.  
"I never took any lessons, House, I just kinda go with the flow."  
"Well then go with a flow that knows how to drive."  
Danny wasn't in a great mood. He'd learned earlier that there had been a malfunction of the system causing most of the members of his newfound team not to get the message about their relocation. Only Kirstie had received the message and she wouldn't stop moaning about anything. On a more positive note, he was on his way to Blackthorn city to battle Clair whilst Kirstie was to secretly film the battle and the footage would be sent back to Petrel for him to analyse.  
"Good news Danny, Abbie has begun training!" the sound of Jack's voice came so suddenly that he jumped up and lost control of the vehicle. It swerved right violently and went on to the other side of the road.  
"Shit!" Kirstie screamed as a lorry came hurtling towards them. Danny grabbed the steering wheel and hit the centre of it. The entire car suddenly bounced up into the sky, one of Jack's adjustments was spring loaded tyres. The car landed off the road completely but the suspension took the blow for its two passengers.  
"Jeez, don't do that you stupid thing!" Danny yelled, hitting the dashboard.  
"Don't blame the car you idiot, we could've died!"  
"Thanks for the information, House, I missed that part."  
"And how the hell did we bounce up like that?" Kirstie asked, clearly having recovered from her brief moment of fear and returning to being a nuisance.  
"We didn't bounce, you had your eyes closed anyway, I just hit a rough piece of road, that's all." Danny said, breathing a sigh of relief afterwards and rejoining the road. He'd given Jack some acknowledgement, even if it was hidden, and it was good news that he had been given it had just been slightly terrifying, that's all.

* * *

"The battle will be three on three and the trainer to defeat all of their opponent's Pokémon is the winner. Begin!" the referee said and Clair threw out a Pokéball. Clair was intimidating and had blue hair. She was a very tough opponent but Danny rarely had the chance to battle so he took this one immediately.  
"Dragonair!"  
"Kingler!" the two sent out their Pokémon and Danny knew it'd be a difficult challenge to win with no type advantages but in the corner of his eye he saw Kirstie filming so he had to impress both her and the Team Rocket executives. "Bubblebeam!"  
"Go underwater and hide." Clair said and Dragonair dove into the pool in the middle of the gym. It was large enough to hide in, he'd have to fish her out.  
"Use Guillotine on it as it swims past," Danny ordered and Kingler scuttled to the edge of the pool, thrusting his bigger claw in, retrieving the struggling Dragonair.  
"Good aim cannot win this battle alone, use Thunder Wave!" Clair said and Dragonair let out a cry as electricity surrounded the two Pokémon. Kingler cried out in pain and let go. "Now, Dragon Rush." With Kingler barely moving, he was an easy target to Dragonair's oncoming strike and it hit hard.  
"You got this buddy, now get up," Danny urged as Kingler fell onto his smaller claw and leant on it for support.  
"This was almost too easy. Finish this pitiful Pokémon with another Dragon Rush!" Clair ordered and once again, Dragonair sprang into action, heading towards Kingler, fast.  
"Sidestep it and use Crabhammer!" Danny retorted and at the last second Kingler looked up and stepped right, then brought his large claw down onto Dragonair, crushing it into the ground.  
"Dragonair is unable to battle, Kingler is the winner!" the referee said, pointing his green flag towards Danny and Kingler.  
"Great job Kingler!" Danny said to his victorious friend as he waved his claws in celebration.  
"Impressive," Clair said as she called back her fallen Dragonair. "But the battle's just getting started, now it's your turn - Gyarados!" Clair tossed her second Pokéball into the air, revealing the huge blue dragon which landed in the pool, roaring.  
"Alright then Kingler, Strength!" Danny ordered and Kingler scuttled towards Gyarados with surprising speed and jumped, claw first towards Gyarados.  
"Dodge it." Clair said and Gyarados swerved away with ease. "Now, Twister!" With Kingler still in the air, Gyarados spun and sent a powerful twister attack in Kingler's direction.  
"Block it with your claws!" Danny desperately urged, but paralysis kicked in and Kingler was powerless to stop the violent attack.  
"End this with Bite." Clair said and Gyarados dived into the twister and emerged with Kingler in its jaws.  
"Kingler is unable to battle, Gyarados is the winner!" the referee announced pointing his red flag towards Gyarados.  
"You tried hard." Danny said, calling back Kingler. "Now for you, Ampharos!" Danny said, throwing the Pokéball onto the field and showing his second Pokémon.  
"A type advantage does not necessarily mean victory, you have to work hard still." Clair said although the type matchup was certainly in Danny's favour.  
"Ampharos, use Thunderbolt!" Danny ordered and Ampharos sent a powerful lightning bolt in Gyarados' direction.  
"Send it right back with Twister." Clair retorted and once again, Gyarados spun creating its Twister attack which turned Thunderbolt straight back at Ampharos.  
"What the-" Danny stuttered as his Ampharos was hit by its own power and then the Twister, throwing it against the wall.  
"Dragon Rage!" Clair said and Gyarados sent flames towards Ampharos who was staggering to its feet.  
"Get out of there, quick!" Danny said, urging Ampharos to get up but it was too late and the flames engulfed Ampharos, sending it straight back down to the floor.  
"What did I tell you?" Clair said, laughing as her Gyarados roared at Ampharos.  
"Get up buddy!" Danny cried as Ampharos got to its feet, breathing heavily. "Good job, now Dragon Pulse!" Ampharos steadied itself before sending a strong purple beam towards Gyarados.  
"Dodge it." Clair said calmly as Gyarados dived below the surface of the pool to evade the attack.  
"Now Thunderbolt on the pool!"  
"What?" Clair stuttered as Ampharos electrocuted the pool with Gyarados inside. A roar came from down below and then Gyarados rose to the surface, not moving.  
"Gyarados is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner!" the referee announced, this time his green flag was pointing towards Danny.  
"Great job Ampharos," Danny said as his faithful Pokémon punched the air but was clearly panting and injured.  
"Gyarados did its job," Clair said calling back her Gyarados. "Now for your real test, Kingdra!" Clair yelled, sending out her final Pokémon, the majestic blue seahorse.  
"Alright then Ampharos, hit that thing with a Dragon Pulse!" Danny instructed Ampharos as it sent a powerful, purple beam of light towards Kingdra.  
"No games this time, Dragon Pulse, straight at it!" Clair retorted and Kingdra summoned a beam far greater than Ampharos' which collided with Ampharos' beam with an explosion as it tore through the attack hitting Ampharos in the chest.  
"No!" Danny cried as his Pokémon was sent flying through the air and rammed into the wall. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Ampharos was left crumpled on the floor.  
"Ampharos is unable to battle, Kingdra is the winner!" the referee said, pointing his red flag towards Clair.  
"That is too much power." Danny said, calling Ampharos back to its ball. "So we'll just have to match it, go Sceptile!" From Danny's next and last Pokéball emerged Danny's strongest and oldest friend, his ever faithful green lizard. "No playing around Sceptile, just use Focus Blast!" Sceptile quickly conjured a blue ball and fired it in the direction of Kingdra.  
"Start your Hydro Pump." Clair said as Kingdra began to form a swirling ball of water in its mouth. "Now swallow that Focus Blast and return it!" The Focus Blast landed directly in Kingdra's gaping mouth, the water cushioning the blow. It then fired its Hydro Pump with the Focus Blast inside.  
"What the-" Danny stuttered as Sceptile was ferociously bombarded by the combined power of its own Focus Blast and Kingdra's Hydro Pump. Sceptile fell with a crash, overwhelmed by the power of the attack.  
"Game, set and match." Clair said triumphantly.  
"It's not over until it's over." Danny said as Sceptile got up, cloaked in a mysterious green light. "If you didn't know, that is Sceptile's overgrow. And it powers up its attacks big time. So how's a Leaf Drill sound to you?"  
"That's not even a move!" Clair screamed as Sceptile's leaf blades shone and lengthened and then it jumped and span creating a drill made of Leaf Blade. Clair stood speechless as Sceptile came down upon Kingdra, smashing it with tremendous power into the bottom of the pool. Both trainers knew that the match was over.  
"Kingdra is unable to battle, Sceptile is the winner and the victory goes to Danny!" the referee announced, shocked as anybody by the way in which Sceptile had won.  
"Well Daniel," Clair said after calling back her fallen Kingdra, "That was something quite exceptional. You deserved this victory and this - the Rising Badge." she handed him a small badge in the shape of a dragon's head.  
"Thanks." Danny said as he took the badge and left the gym, pleased with his victory and he may have been wrong, but he thought Kirstie had given a slight look of amazement when Sceptile pulled off that Leaf Drill. Then again, he could gloat about that later.

* * *

_Well, here's chapter 5, or 6 if you count the prologue. I'm still having some internet problems but it's getting better so hopefully, I'll still update regularly. Don't forget to review, praise or criticism._


End file.
